The present invention relates to a rotary tilling device having a rotary cutting device.
The rotary cutters in the rotary cutting device rotate downwardly or upwardly in the soil to break up the surface soil. The conventional rotary tilling device is used for only cultivating the soil and is not constructed to perform other work such as mowing.